


aroma, scent

by taekwoons



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, no blood involved honestly lmaoooo, very attempted vampire au, very brief mention of baekmin and baekho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoons/pseuds/taekwoons
Summary: Daniel has pretty much led a normal life of a usual university student, right until he finds the pack of blood inside his senior Ha Sungwoon’s fridge; plunging himself into a strange boundary of knowing that vampires do exist while simultaneously getting chased for his scent. It just happens to be Daniel’s luck that he has such a sweet and sickening scent that fits Sungwoon’s taste – which is of course, according to Sungwoon himself. It also didn’t help that Daniel is very much… whipped for Sungwoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> behold an attempted college and vampire au  
> i am terribly sorry for the made-up stuffs about vampires i have wrote inside this fic
> 
> also apologies for my basic english vocabs T_T

Daniel has been a pretty good student all these while.

He has never missed his submissions although it just meant that he passes them all up at an incredibly late time yet he’s lucky enough to not be caught up with the slow internet of their campus wifi, and he considers himself to have a number of luck on his side with the amount of time he nearly got caught cheating on his test but was let off by reasons he couldn’t be bothered to remember. His grades aren’t that bad either.

He’s also quite sociable, and likeable by nature, thus the reason why he’s always surrounded by a group of friends or when he’s not, he can easily fit well inside any group of friends.

Point is: Daniel has been living a normal and sane life – whether it be his grades or his social life – right until one night, when he finds the blood packs filled in the freezer of his senior’s fridge, and he thinks he might have just stepped into an unknown boundary because it is then he starts to realise the weird sniffing his senior does and the stares his senior did on him – well not really on him as a whole, but more specifically on his neck.

Now here comes to question roaming around his mind. Is his senior really a vampire?

 

 

He first got to know the _interesting_ senior when Jaehwan randomly brought over his senior to their shared dorm room; and truth to be told, he was about to scream bloody murder at Jaehwan because he has not been a great roommate to begin with (Daniel isn’t exactly a clean person, but Jaehwan’s dirtiness is on a whole new level), and Daniel has clearly said to him to at least inform him if he ever wants to invite a friend over. So when Jaehwan happily pulled the senior into their room for whichever reasons he wanted to, Daniel is clearly unhappy, but then the sight of the guest immediately changes his mood.

Well, he has eyes and emotions too, and the senior is wrapped in such cute fluffy clothing that he couldn’t help himself but easily give in to his own heart. He has always been soft for cute stuffs anyway. Jaehwan can see the change in the previously gloomy atmosphere, and winks at Daniel in hopes to make him forget that he had broken a rule within the two of them as roommates. Jaehwan can try, but Daniel never forgets. Nonetheless he beams up at the senior (or beam down? Since the senior is shorter than him) and shakes the hand that has been offered to him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sungwoon,” the senior speaks, and Daniel does the same in introducing himself, “Nice to meet you too, I’m Jaehwan’s roommate, Daniel.”

If Daniel had been the fast-thinker, he would have picked up the weird sniffing that Sungwoon does during the stay in their room. Well, even if he _is_ a fast-thinker, he would have thought Sungwoon was just peeved by the smell of their dirty laundry hanging on their chairs or the rubbish bag that hasn’t yet been thrown out of their room. Who in the right mind would immediately think of vampires, right?

Anyway, back to the original scene, it had actually been a pleasant time spending with Sungwoon, and they got to know each other more – much to his delight since he was considering on wooing the senior if their personalities continue to match – like how Jaehwan got to know Sungwoon through their surprisingly soccer club (who would have thought?), and it turns out that they had a mutual friend which bonded them more easily. Jaehwan must have caught on his intentions because right after Sungwoon leaves their room to go back to his own room (“It’s so late? Why didn’t the two of you reminded me?” Sungwoon mumbles as he panics to himself and Daniel honestly wants to pinch those pouty lips of his), Jaehwan corners him.

“You like Sungwoon hyung, right?” Jaehwan questions and raises his eyebrows teasingly at him, and Daniel thanks his mum for constantly teaching him patience or else he could have knocked the hell out his roommate.

“Uh, yeah, kind of,” He admits unwillingly, shoving the man in front of him away because he couldn’t be bothered to hide his feelings and get bombarded with mocking questions the whole of the night. “You got a problem with it?”

Jaehwan waves his hand in denial, and laughs. “Nah man, but I knew it. I’ve been your friend for years, Daniel, I can see it _immediately_.”

“Okay, whatever.” Daniel hates it during these moments where Jaehwan can basically see his feelings as if he holds his heart out on his sleeves. “And treat me to meat since you broke off one of our agreements.”

Jaehwan screeches in retaliation. Daniel plugs in his earpiece.

 

 

 

The next time Sungwoon visits their shared room, Daniel notices the sniffing thing the senior does again. It’s not too obvious, just like he did during the first time he came. Sungwoon would, at certain intervals, breathe in deep and look around, as if he’s trying to search where exactly that smell came from. Truth to be told, it kind of peeves Daniel off because why exactly is he doing it? This time round their shared room isn’t as dirty as last time. No hanging clothes on their chairs, no smelly socks on the floor, and both have showered. Maybe it’s just an… annoying habit that Sungwoon has, and Daniel is trying to keep his mouth shut from asking. He wonders if Jaehwan notices it as well but is just keeping silent about it, or Daniel is just that observant.

What Jaehwan does instead is to constantly smirk and wriggle his eyebrows at him at every split moment of Sungwoon turning his back away from them both, because as Jaehwan whispered to him, “ _Sungwoon hyung is single and ready to mingle_ ,” and he thanks the Lord for blessing him with enough patience.

 

 

 

Nothing seemed to be unusual after that, and Daniel even somehow almost forgets about Sungwoon since he never got to even bump into him even when they are on the same school department. It also didn’t help that his lecturer decided that placing all his assignment’s due dates next to each other is an excellent idea, and one of his submission nearly caused all of his hairs on his precious head to fall off one by one. The amount of times he grunted and groaned in the library must have made the whole of the level floor hate him, but don’t blame him. Blame his lecturers for giving him such a ridiculous assignments.

Right after he submitted the report that is the cause behind his hair fall, his immediate plan is to just drop down on his bed and let the warm covers sink him in to drift him off to sleep, and sleep for hours to pay back for those sleepless nights. What he didn’t expect is for Jaehwan to literally drag him away from his haven even before he got his butt to taste his fluffy bed, pulling him away from their room to tow him somewhere else, somewhere more worth it – according to Jaehwan, that is –  where it involves tons of alcohol and food. Daniel tries to reason out that he has just finished his submissions that felt worst than exams while Jaehwan literally had no submission the past few weeks which is unfair to drag him out from hibernation, but Jaehwan insists that they _have_ to go.

“Because there’s Sungwoon hyung,” Jaehwan singsongs as he links arms with Daniel’s to tug him down the hallway leading to the lift lobby. “I mean, of course there’s him, it’s at his room.”

“You see,” Jaehwan continues, “It’s also not always we get some alcohol in our boring dorms.”

“Better be worth it,” Daniel grunts. He is happy that he gets to meet the cute senior again, but he can literally feel his brain melting and his bones cracking with each step he takes away from his bed.

They arrive Sungwoon’s room to be greeted with cheers and loud voices, and Sungwoon’s at the door welcoming them in.

“Hey, welcome in,” Sungwoon says as soon as they step into his room and ushers them to the main area where all the food and drinks are gathered at.

Jaehwan’s mingling around with his friends from his soccer club, his screeching laugh filling up 75% of the noise contributed, and he wonders how he managed to survive living with him and even being friends with him. Daniel knows some of the people gathered in Sungwoon’s room; just that he just can’t seem to be bothered to socialise around like he always does, and if not for the fact that he is really tired, he would have scored some of the people there, including Sungwoon himself if he tried a little bit harder – since he actually caught the senior staring at him several times (well, Daniel can’t deny that he himself knows he’s such a catch). But then again, his initial plan was to sleep, which is why he passes out on the floor after one can of beer, with a piece of half-eaten chicken nugget in between his mouth.

 

 

 

The second Daniel opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is long hair and nearly shrieks out in horror, before he realises it’s just Moonbok’s hair and him being dangerously at the edge of the sofa, thus the reason why his hair is hanging off and onto Daniel’s face. He holds his chest to calm himself down and rises from being sprawled on the cold floor. He sees a lot of them toppled against each other and checks the time, wondering how long has he been asleep to wake up and see people already so wasted and dozing off. His phone flashes bright unpleasantly, and he figures that it’s half past 5 in the morning. No wonder everyone is dead.

He drags his feet and looks around the tables for any available drinks, but all of them are either finished or looked like it has been left in the room for so long it looks disgusting. He begins wandering around the unfamiliar room in search for the fridge and finds it at the corner of the kitchen area. He knows it’s rude to just rummage through a person’s fridge especially since he’s just a guest, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He isn’t going to sacrifice his stomach to drink some disgusting-looking beverage or drink straight from the tap.

Daniel opts for just plain water since he can feel his throat scratching uncomfortably, and since he’s already opening the fridge he decides to open up all the other compartments as well, unnecessarily being curious. He opens up the freezer to grab some ice cubes when he realised an interesting pack wrapped with colourful plastic. Ignoring the thoughts at the back of his mind to stop whatever he’s doing, he unwraps the plastic to find a number of red-coloured packs inside it.

When he holds it in his hands it felt like liquid, and his stupidly innocent brain thought it was punch. He joyfully tears open one of the pack and sucks it, expecting some fruity flavour, only to be welcomed with a metallic taste.

“What the fuck?” Daniel coughs out and spits the unpleasant taste down the sink. What the hell is this? It tastes like metal and… blood.

“Uh, that’s not meant for you to drink.” A voice came from behind him, and Daniel spins around to be met with Sungwoon standing right behind him, and holds his chest dramatically because since when did he came up behind him? It’s literally so peaceful in the room from the dead bodies that he can hear himself breathing; so how did Sungwoon moved so quietly?

“Er… then what is it for?” Daniel raises the ‘drink’ pack curiously for Sungwoon to see.

“For me,” Sungwoon says simply, and grabs the pack from Daniel’s hand to gulp down half of it. “It’s nice, but yours is probably much much nicer.”

Daniel instantly backs away, seeing how his senior drank that horrifying drink like it’s juice, and the previous sentence that he said rings continuously in his mind. _Yours is probably much much nicer._

“What of mine is much nicer?” Daniel asks, and tries to keep calm because suddenly the air got thicker and he can’t seem to breathe at the sight of Sungwoon’s teeth stained with the ‘red drink’. It is exactly like a scene out of a cliché horror movie.

“Your blood. I can smell it from here.” Sungwoon smiles. “I’m what you humans call a vampire. But don’t tell anyone, though.”

Daniel’s head spins, and he didn’t know how, but he managed to run away from his senior and scramble his frightened ass back to his room, and now he is panting and sweating from both the physical and mental toll. So that sniffing thing Sungwoon kept doing in his dorm room that day was because he was smelling him? The stares that when Daniel thinks again, it’s actually towards his neck? His senior is a vampire?

It’s the third time he meets him, and he finds out that his senior is a vampire.

 

 

 

One thing for sure; Daniel has little to no knowledge about vampires at all. All he knows is that they love blood, they suck blood, they think about blood all day every day, no doubt. He has never been a fan of the fantasy genre anyway. He sincerely thought that vampires were only a myth, but the encounter definitely proved him wrong, and he for sure is not drunk at all – the blood taste is very much still lingering in his mouth right now, even with the amount of times he rinsed and gargled. He laid awake searching facts and information about vampires, and didn’t even realised that the sun has risen until Jaehwan stumbled into their shared room with a muddled head.

“Oh? Daniel!” Jaehwan came running and plops down right next to Daniel, him just grimacing as a response to the extra weight on his bed. “You passed out so fast and when I woke up you’re gone. What happened?”

“Not in the mood,” Daniel merely replies, but then his mind starts running towards the thoughts of Sungwoon. “Hey, how is Sungwoon?”

Jaehwan stiffens for a moment before he breaks out into a disgusting smirk and raises his eyebrows suggestively. “What do you mean how is Sungwoon?”

“No, no.” Daniel shakes his head and throws a fist onto his friend’s shoulder. “I mean like, how is Sungwoon as a person? Is he okay? Is he nice? Or is he like… weird?”

His friend lets out a noise of confusion. “Why are you asking? He’s nice, alright. Nothing weird about him.” He stops in his train of words to ponder for a while before his eyes widen. “Did something happen last night between the two of you? Is he not to your taste?”

The word ‘taste’ gets caught up in his brain and the almost-forgotten blood taste hanging at the back of his tongue returns. He grimaces and Jaehwan catches on it immediately, though not on the right one.

“Seriously?” Jaehwan’s mouth hangs. “He’s not your type? That’s a shame.”

“What do you mean it’s a shame?”

“No it's just... you know, I kept seeing Sungwoon hyung stealing glances at you. Not once, but quite a number of times.”

Daniel wants to roll his eyes at his friend. It’s because he wants my blood, idiot.

“Yeah, well.” He’s not too sure how to tell Jaehwan that. He would probably think that either Daniel’s brain has been messed up by his previous ridiculous assignment, or he is still very much drunk – which is obviously not, because he explicitly remembered drinking only a can of beer before passing out due to sheer exhaustion.

“Anyway, do you believe in vampires?”

Jaehwan stares at him. Daniel blinks.

“Guess you’re still drunk.”

Jaehwan stands up from Daniel’s bed and leaves behind a very confused young man. Well, Daniel will have to rely on internet then.

 

 

 

If Daniel previously said that he had a hard time passing by the cute senior (which is now not as terribly cute as before, after how he had seen the morbid image of Sungwoon’s teeth stained with blood), it seems that someone must be playing tricks with him, which is obviously, the said man himself. Literally everywhere he goes he can see that familiar fluff of hair chatting up with someone, or just hanging around an area that Daniel is coincidentally at as well.

It seems like Sungwoon is keeping a close watch on him, most probably for the fact that Daniel might be the only one that knows of the fact that he is a vampire, and he is scared that he might tell the whole world about it. Though, it might not really be the reason as who in the right mind would actually believe if Daniel went around announcing that this particular senior is a blood-sucking vampire?

Well, Daniel thinks, as long as the senior does not threaten him to sacrifice his blood and soul to him, he doesn’t really mind the lingering presence everywhere he goes. He’s taller than Sungwoon anyway, so that might be an advantage he has over the senior – might also be the only advantage too, because he has read that vampires have a lot of… supernatural abilities.

Once again, he sees the familiar head at the corner of his eyesight just as he enters the campus cafeteria for a quick brunch before he is to head out for his lecture, and sometimes he wonders why does he always seem to catch Sungwoon’s presence even when he’s the type to not care about his surroundings. Nonetheless, he heads right to the cashier to order his usual, and right when he receives his tray the familiar head is beside him.

“Hello, Daniel,” Sungwoon greets, face full of delight, but Daniel knows better.

“Oh, hey,” He responds nonchalantly, grabbing his tray and walking off first, not bothering to even look at Sungwoon. His façade shows him being neutral towards the older one, but inside he can literally feel all his organs shaking like the original coward he is.

Sungwoon trails behind him, and even makes himself comfortable next to Daniel once Daniel found a seat. Unfortunately, and stupidly for Daniel to do so, he had chosen a seat that is very far away from other human beings, and for a moment he can foresee himself being murdered by being sucked dry without anyone realising. He unconsciously shivers.

“Are you scared of me?” Sungwoon asks, going straight to the point and Daniel nearly tips his tray over.

“What?” He splutters. “No.”

Daniel’s a terrible liar, and he thinks Sungwoon can thoroughly see through him, but thankfully for him, Sungwoon decides to ignore the lie.

“Okay then. You know that I’m a vampire.” Daniel nods along. “And you know that I said your blood smells nice.”

He nods again, slower this time because he can feel where this conversation is going.

“So…” Sungwoon drawls out, his eyes boring holes into Daniel’s. “Can I have… a taste of your blood?”

“What?! No!” Daniel shouts immediately, his hands slammed on the table, ready to spurt out the cafeteria without eating. He should have known this day would come. He should have known!

“Relax, calm down.” Sungwoon holds down Daniel’s arms.

“Would you relax if someone just comes to you asking for your blood?”

“It’s not going to kill you. I mean, I’m not going to kill you or anything.” The sentence only makes Daniel’s eyes go wider.

“You can _kill_ people?” He gasps out loud, and Sungwoon merely grits his teeth, holding himself down from lashing out at him.

“Nope, I’m not going to give you my blood,” Daniel rebukes. “I’m not going to die.”

“You’re not going to die, idiot.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes at Daniel. “Really, all I need is just a small gulp. Help a homie out.”

Daniel squints his eyes at the senior. “You’re not my homie.”

“Please?” Sungwoon tries, now pouting at the younger man in plead and giving his most puppy-eyed eyes, desperately making himself look cute and innocent, just right at Daniel’s weakness as if Sungwoon knows exactly what makes him terribly weak.

“No,” Daniel says once and for all, shoving past Sungwoon and leaving his brunch to walk away from the senior. To hell with his brunch. Saving his ass is better than having to eat his possibly last brunch on this earth.

 

 

 

Shaking Sungwoon off him seemed easier than expected, with how the senior isn’t following behind him when he shoved him off earlier at the cafeteria. Not that he wants Sungwoon to follow him, but it is kind of unexpected that the senior didn’t do more to bother him for his blood.

He shrugs as he walked himself to the school library, intending to just get himself some silence instead of being bombarded with Jaehwan’s constant singing and screeching, and he seats himself in front of an empty seat in the computer lab of the library. He can probably do some research on his upcoming assignment, as well as research on the topic of vampires, and if anyone has ever met them before.

As he guessed when he types out ‘vampire encounter’ on the search bar, most of the so-called ‘encounter’ is either fake, an excerpt from a fanfiction, or one without any real evidence. He decides to open the famous open forum on Naver instead, and starts scrolling around the site until he finds a forum that allows you to post any questions on any topic.

Daniel opens up the forum and promptly goes into the help section, and starts seeing ridiculous questions like _‘My ring fell into the toilet bowl and got flushed out, how do I get it back?_ ’ or _‘My dog keeps howling. Will it turn into a wolf at every full moon?’_ He scoffs to himself, because all sorts of questions are here, and he can’t believe all these people are asking such stupid questions. He was about to laugh when someone asked, _‘Do witches exists?’_ but stops himself because he realises that he is actually here to ask a very similar question. A sense of dread engulfs him, but you know what, there’s no stopping now.

He breathes in deep and creates a new post. Thankfully the post format in the forum is not too confusing for a man who only opens his laptop to play games or submit his half-assed assignments. He starts typing in the title box: **_Do vampires still exists?_**

Will people even read such a stupid post? _Oh god,_ he grunts, but his hands move faster than his brain and he’s already typing more below the title box.

 

_I have a problem._

_I think I just met a vampire and he said he likes my scent or blood or whatever shit vampire likes smelling???_

_Will I be attacked like those people in movies or comics and possibly die from being sucked dry???_

 

He hits the ‘Post’ button, and the page refreshes to signify that his post has been made into the forum, and he drops his head down to the keyboard, endlessly chanting in his head that _you’re stupid, oh my god, you are so stupid, damn stupid, no one will entertain you._ The first few seconds after posting his dumb post feels worse than taking his examinations, and he starts chewing on his nails, a bad habit that he himself and Jisung have been trying to stop him from continuing so. Even with Jisung’s nagging voice at the back of his mind haunting him, the nervousness of awaiting replies on his post keeps eating him alive. It’s not even something serious, but he needs serious help on this.

He was about to check if his post really did successfully get posted in the forum – although he knows that not everyone in this world is free enough to check the forum every time for new posts – until he feels the vibration on the table and finds a notification on his phone that someone has replied to his post. There’s that slight happiness blooming inside of him, that people actually took the time to read his post, and he almost squeals out loud. He immediately refreshes the page and goes straight into the comment section of his post, and yes, indeed, he is stupid.

There’s already 3 comments and all of them include laughing, and ridiculing him.

 

**_bloopblop comments:_ **

_hahhaha, what is this kid saying_

**_anonymous comments:_ **

_vampires in the 21st century? u kidding me? what a joke_

**_jellyjelly comments:_ **

_vampires existing question again? when will this stop_

His face drops so fast he can feel the muscles on his face degenerating. This is not a joke! This is a serious question! But then again, who in the right mind would believe him? First of all, vampires were believed to be a myth back in the olden centuries. There’s not even concrete evidence that vampires do exist back then. He sighs in defeat, his head hung low. Will anyone be able to help his desperate and hopeless ass?

“Do vampires still _exists_?” Someone snorts behind him.

Daniel swings his head so fast it nearly knocked him out. It turns out (again) to be the one and only, Ha Sungwoon, who’s now chuckling at him and giving him his most devilish smile, one that sends shivers down Daniel’s spine. Another thing that’s scaring him is how the fuck did Sungwoon appear behind him without any sound or warning – again, like the day he found out Sungwoon was a vampire? Are vampires born with the ability to creep behind you without a sound?

“I thought you knew already?” Sungwoon questions teasingly. “They do. And I’m the perfect example of it.”

“Shut the hell up and get away from me,” Daniel spits at him and ignores whatever Sungwoon had said to him just now. He promptly packs his bag up, shoving everything inside his bag and getting up from his seat, the chair screeching unpleasantly against the smooth floor, raising heads at his inconsiderate behaviour but he couldn’t care less, what with how the forum isn’t helping him at all and now there’s a man following him obnoxiously.

Sungwoon trails behind him like an obedient dog, just following Daniel wherever he’s going off to until he suddenly stops in his tracks and causes the shorter man to bump on Daniel’s back. Sungwoon immediately runs to the front and beams up at the younger man.

“So, can I drink your blood?” He asks in a hushed whisper, eyes curved into a crescent.

“No,” Daniel says firmly. He’s not going to sacrifice his life and blood for a vampire.

Sungwoon groans and stomps on his feet, and Daniel promptly backs away because what was that cute act of… anger?

“It’s not that hard. I just need a little bit of your blood and I’ll be satisfied,” Sungwoon says so convincingly as if it’s the most normal thing to do for someone to chase you around just for a taste of your blood. “Please?” He continues and pouts like a baby – yet again – in front of Daniel, his two hands clasped together in hope (At this point, Daniel can’t keep up with how many times he had said ‘again’ in his head anymore).

The sight in front of him almost swerves Daniel off, but then he crosses his arms and turned away.

“No. Get away from me, you demon.”

“Hey! I am not a demon,” Sungwoon protests in anger and pushes the younger man, making him stagger on his feet for balance, and to Daniel’s surprise with how strong he is considering his small built. “Vampires and demons are two absolute different beings.”

Daniel scoffs. “Whatever? Either way the two of them can kill humans?”

“Oh my god,” Sungwoon deadpans. “What can I do to convince you?”

Daniel smiles at him, lighting up the small flame of hope inside Sungwoon before he crushes them down like a cigarette butt. “Nothing. I don’t want to die young.”

“You’re not going to die, for goodness’ sake!” Sungwoon shouts out so loud that some students at the end of the hallway stare at them, and their stares could literally cut their heads into half. Luckily, they are at the computer lab section of the library where noises are allowed, or else they would have been kicked out instantly. Daniel immediately grabs Sungwoon’s wrist and pulls him into the nearest staircase, too embarrassed to do anything but just hide the both of them away from other humans.

“So? Is my request finally accepted?” Sungwoon asks when they’re alone in the staircase.

“Can’t you stop talking about wanting to drink my blood for a second?” Daniel begs and squeezes his eyes shut in frustration.

For a second it is quiet between the two of them.

“One second gone. So, can I drink your blood?”

The amount of innocence on Sungwoon’s face makes Daniel groan out because is he for real? Is this how he has been conning countless of naïve souls to sacrifice their blood to him? He wants to choke the man in front of him until he dies, but Daniel’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to since vampires don’t die, right?

“Okay, how about some conditions then?” Sungwoon tries to suggest. “What do you need? Lifetime supply of alcohol? I know you like alcohol the most.”

Daniel rolls his eyes and walks off, only to be held by the hem of his denim jacket’s sleeve.

“Fine, fine, sorry. Endless supply of jelly?”

“Just so you know I got cavities from eating jelly.”

“Lord!” Sungwoon exclaims out in exasperation. “Okay. How about limitless treat to meat, then?”

Daniel looks away in deep thought, and Sungwoon catches that exact moment, making him burst into a full-on smile and continuously jabs on Daniel’s biceps, the younger flailing his hands around to swat those annoying cute fingers away.

“Is that a deal?” Sungwoon asks, but doesn’t even bother to wait before he self-proclaims, “It’s a deal then!”

He leaves Daniel by himself in the staircase as soon as he gets to somehow convince the younger man into making a deal with him, but then Daniel figures it’s totally advantageous for him since he can keep asking Sungwoon to treat him to meat and delay the ‘blood-sucking’ shit until graduation and disappear from Sungwoon forever. _Yes, yes,_ he nods to himself, _this is a great deal._

 

 

 

Great deal? More like he just signed an unknowing contract of being constantly latched on by a cute senior (as much as annoying and intimidating Sungwoon is with how aggressive he is, Daniel can’t deny that Sungwoon is really, _really_ cute) without his permission. It’s funny how a few days ago he was basically trying to flirt and possibly score himself the senior, but now all he wants is to erase himself from the surface of the world. He thinks, maybe if he didn’t let his curiosity and innocence grab the strange-looking drink pack that morning, it wouldn’t be this way. Maybe he would be happily bearing a crush for the older man, and maybe he would have actually scored the senior without constantly being haunted by the image of Sungwoon’s blood-stained teeth, and maybe Sungwoon might take advantage of his love and drink his blood–

Oh shit, that’s even worse.

Well, that’s probably better than the situation right now, where Sungwoon is beaming beside him with Jaehwan grinning too widely in front of him, and Daniel thinks this looks exactly like how a predator is waiting for the sacrifice of its prey. With the help of an accomplice, which in this case is, Kim-fucking-Jaehwan. When Sungwoon makes a deal for the benefit of himself, Daniel figures, he really dives straight into it. He should have known when Jaehwan suddenly messaged him that he is finally treating him to the well-deserved meat, finally remembering that he has to treat him after that night of breaking their mutually-agreed deal. And now he’s forced into sitting next to a blood-sucking vampire thirsty for his blood.

“Daniel loves meat. Oh, he loves it so much,” Jaehwan cooes, and Daniel considers roasting Jaehwan on the grill placed conveniently in front of him.

“Great!” Sungwoon chirps out, clasping his two hands together in joy. “Eat as much as you want, Daniel.”

Daniel don’t even have to observe to know that Sungwoon is only doing this to get on his good terms and take advantage of him, but he is never one to reject food – more specifically, meat. He lets himself sit on one corner as Sungwoon does all the work of cooking the meat while Jaehwan keeps chattering away, and listens on to the conversation – he can’t bother to open his mouth with how spoilt his mood is. Jaehwan loves to take matters in his hand, and Sungwoon probably has spun up some white lies to him.

But he can’t deny how witty Sungwoon is, though, because he finds himself chuckling to himself at the jokes he made, and sometimes he catches himself staring too long at the way Sungwoon eats; the way his lips jut out so adorably and the occasional stuffing of too much food inside his mouth, making him look like a squirrel. He had to mentally shake his head because seriously? As whipped as he is starting to be for the senior, no matter how cute he looks, no matter how adorable his overall existence is, his senior has only one mission in his mind: to suck his blood. He sighs to himself. Why must such bad luck fall on him.

“Oi, Kang Daniel!” Sungwoon calls out for him, and when Daniel turns to the source of the voice, he is immediately being shoved with a piece of meat inside his mouth and greeted with the sweetest smile from Sungwoon, his smooth voice telling him, “There, love seeing you eat,” and honestly, he really wants to break down and cry because no, no, _no,_ _don’t be fooled_.

“Okay, guys.” Jaehwan slings his bag over his shoulder and picks his phone up from the table. “I’ll be going first!”

“Jaehwan!” Daniel explodes, trying to hold Jaehwan down from leaving the two of them alone but Jaehwan is quicker and he’s already striding to the exit.

“Enjoy!” Is all Jaehwan says before the ring of the bell on the door signifies his exit.

Although Daniel expected this from the start, he can still feel the blood draining off his face.

“So, it’s just me and you then.” Sungwoon is literally twinkling in delight.

“I… want to cry,” Daniel speaks so honestly and buries his face into his hands, and all he gets is a comforting rub on his shoulder, with Sungwoon merely responding with a “Aw, don’t cry” as if it’s the best way of comforting someone. He rises from his hunched form.

“Seriously, what is so nice about my blood?”

Sungwoon hums in thought and rests a finger on his chin. “Do you need me to explain it?”

“Please do so.”

“Honestly,” Sungwoon starts, “I feel that you’re really lucky to have a scent and blood that suits my taste.”

Daniel’s mouth hangs open. “What in the actual...”

The older man laughs out loud and waves his hands around. “For real. If you met any other – you know, species of the same kind as me, you probably have been sucked dry.”

“Oh my god,” Daniel shrieks. “I knew it. I knew you’re going to suck me dry and kill me! Fuck!”

Sungwoon slaps Daniel’s arm so fast that the previously loud shriek quickly turns into a drawled-out whine, followed by Daniel rubbing his arm in pain.

“How many times must I repeat to you that,” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “That you, my dear Kang Daniel, is not going to die.”

Daniel ignores the pang of happiness that tickled his heart when he hears Sungwoon calling him ‘my dear’.

“Anyway, back to your question,” Sungwoon backtracks. “How do I possibly explain it? It’s sweet… it even has an addictive kind of scent? Like you know, those girly perfumes where you can’t help but follow the scent. It’s like that, I guess.”

“Are you saying that I smell like a girl?”

Daniel knows he said something wrong again when Sungwoon’s face turned hard.

“Daniel, sweetie, if not for the fact that I have to get on your good terms, I really would have slapped your face in an instant.” Sungwoon sighs out loud. “Can you stop twisting my words?”

“Okay, okay.” Daniel raises his arms up in guilt. “And can you stop calling me those, those names? Sweetie, my dear… it’s uncomfortable. Is it like a habit or something?”

“Hey, you called me demon. I think it’s nice of me for a change to call you those sweet names. Just like how _sweet_ your blood is.”

Daniel hits his head against the wall behind him in defeat. “Fine. Don’t talk to me from now on. Let me enjoy my meat.”

Sungwoon joyfully agrees to the request and didn’t speak a word after that, but what he does instead is stare at the younger man like a prized trophy throughout the whole period of Daniel finishing the meat. It is definitely giving him the most disturbed feeling, the first time he felt so while eating his favourite food in the world, but he also has to admit that it feels nice to be stared on like that by someone he likes – just minus the fact that Sungwoon is probably planning things he wouldn’t want to know inside his head.

 

 

 

“So? Shall we plan another day of me treating you to meat?” Sungwoon promptly asks the moment they stepped off the restaurant.

“I don’t know, next week, I guess.” It’s sad that this treating thing feels like a date for Daniel, when it is actually just a meal ticket to Sungwoon.

Sungwoon continues to walk beside him after acknowledging the date of their next meetup, and Daniel looks at the smaller man so judgingly that the both of them stopped walking.

“Why are you following me?” Daniel asks.

“What the– why? You’re asking me why?” This time Sungwoon slaps a hand to his face. “I sincerely feel that you could be murdered and you would ask the murderer on why did he chose to murder you.”

“Huh?” Daniel’s face is contorting to a confused one. “What are you saying?”

“I live in the same dorm building as you, remember?” When things start to click inside Daniel’s head, Sungwoon shakes his head while murmuring things to himself.

“Oh.” Daniel smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Sungwoon sighs and starts walking off first, leading the way to their dorm building, but Daniel’s long legs quickly catch up to him and they’re back to walking next to one another. As they’re waiting for the lift to arrive when they reached the lift lobby to their dorm, Sungwoon turns his attention to Daniel.

“For someone as big as you, you’re too gullible.” He says in pity, but quickly beams up. “Easy for me, I guess.”

Daniel should have known. Sungwoon continues grinning up at him even when Daniel mouthed a ‘Fuck you’ at him.

“See you, lovely!” Sungwoon waves goodbye at him and runs up the stairs instead of waiting for the lift to arrive.

Maybe Daniel should have said ‘fuck me’ instead because he can literally feel his heart melt at the word ‘lovely’, even when he knows Sungwoon said that just to play with him. He drags his legs inside the arrived lift.

When he unlocks the door to his dorm room, he finds that Jaehwan is still out and he lets out a breath of relief. Jaehwan would surely bombard him with endless questions if he is here. He plops himself down to his bed without even cleaning up and drifts off to sleep. Today has been a tiring day.

 

 

 

**received: unknown number (10:02am)**

_heya candy so next week mon, same meat restaurant?_

 

Daniel squints at his phone. It’s a freaking 10am in the morning, a day after an exhausting day of having to deal with Sungwoon’s blood-thirsty demands and Jaehwan’s matchmaking service, and the first text he receives is a message from an unknown number taking him out to eat as if they know each other. Who in the world is trying to ask him out on a date? Is this some wrong number or…? Who even calls someone ‘candy’?

And then the thought hit him.

Of course, it’s Sungwoon. And of course, it’s most definitely Jaehwan who passed his number to the senior. It couldn’t be him himself, because his shy ass couldn’t have done it especially with someone that he has a crush on. Thinking back, he feels quite stupid to bear a crush on Sungwoon with the main reason being that he is cute. But with how Sungwoon’s taking every chance to take him out on a meat date just so he can get his blood, charming him with just his talks, he might really fall deep into the trap called love.

 

**sent: bloody hell cutie (10.06am)**

_err yea ok_

Surprisingly, Jaehwan questioned nothing when Daniel meets eyes with him when he steps out of the bathroom a few moments later after he sent a reply to Sungwoon. Instead, he focuses on his laptop, probably gaming. Daniel contemplates on whether to join his friend in or not, but decides that staying in his bed might be better, and it might also avoid the conversation that could have arose.

 

 

 

Monday came faster than Daniel wanted it to be. It’s technically three days after that exhausting day, since he is found as a prey on a Friday, but still, Monday came faster than he wanted it to be (just like other weekends, but well).

Sungwoon is chirpier than normal, skipping his way to Daniel and all he could do is just roll his eyes and force himself not to smile at how adorable this blood-sucking man is. Sungwoon is clad in a sweater that its sleeves reach way past his arms, and the way he rolls them up a few times while he approaches Daniel is just, so adorable.

“Second meat treat to your way!” Sungwoon exclaims in happiness while he links his arm with Daniel’s, and both of them misses the way some of the crowd there looked at them.

“Are you that happy?” Daniel questions in annoyance, scowling as he’s being dragged around campus.

“Of course, I’m one step closer to my meal ticket,” Sungwoon whispers dangerously close to his ear, and wriggles his eyebrows at him.

“I can’t believe I am just a sacrifice…” Daniel mumbles to himself.

Just then, his dance club member passes by him, and Daniel quickly grasps his friend’s collar before the poor man could walk away from him, his hands working as fast as his brain and actually cooperating with him for once.

“What the hell, bro!” Seongwoo shouts, desperately trying to swat away the tight grip on his collar but failing to do so, what with Daniel griping onto it as if his whole life depends on it.

“This senior wants my blood!” Daniel shouts back, announcing to the whole world of his first world problem, and the arm linked around his biceps promptly removes itself from it.

It’s now or never, he thinks to himself. He wants to laugh at himself at how idiotic he probably had sounded or looked, but he needs to save his ass from being dragged into this hell of blood-sucking terror. To hell with his image, no one cares about it anyway. And to hell with whatever possible relationship he’s hoping with Sungwoon, he might get killed dreaming about it any further.

Sungwoon clearly goes into panic mode. Daniel can see it the moment he turns to point his accusing eyes towards the senior, and somehow, he kind of felt victorious at his success of making his senior show his vulnerability. Sungwoon’s smile is constrained, trying to maintain the arising panic in him.

“Huh?” Seongwoo stops flailing around and just raises an eyebrow, his eyes shifting from Daniel to Sungwoon. “Sungwoon hyung?”

“Yes,” Daniel affirms and grabs Seongwoo’s wrist to pull him closer into his vicinity. “This senior right here, wants my blood. I’m gonna be a sacrifice.”

“He’s been saying it since last week! He wants my blood, Seongwoo hyung, he won’t stop talking about it. He keeps following me everywhere and he even–”

Seongwoo guffaws.

Terribly so, that he’s crying. And next to Daniel is a chuckling Sungwoon.

“Daniel!” Seongwoo’s wheezing at this point, and he had to grab onto Daniel’s shoulder to stable himself from falling from laughing too hard. “God, I didn’t know you were this… stupid.”

Now Daniel’s the one with countless question marks on top of his head. Sungwoon merely shakes his head at Seongwoo.

“Sungwoon hyung’s been going around asking for people to donate blood for his project, idiot.”

Daniel gasps as something clicks in his head. Sungwoon’s been asking around for people’s blood? He has been taking advantage of everyone for the sake of his own guilty pleasure?!

“You’re taking innocent people’s blood for your own–” He starts, but is immediately interrupted by Seongwoo slapping the back of his head.

“I can’t believe this.” Seongwoo shakes his head dramatically at Daniel, looking at him pitifully as if he is that stupid, and never have Daniel felt so offended in his life.

“No, God, you don’t understand–”

“You’re blood type A, right?” Seongwoo clicks his fingers together. “Perfect. Exactly why Sungwoon hyung’s been bothering you. He needs more of those.”

“Thanks, Seongwoo,” Sungwoon finally says something after all the commotion.

Seongwoo snorts and waves his hand away. “Nah, it’s good. This boy right here can be a lil… slow sometimes. Please understand.”

The two of them laugh together and Seongwoo excuses himself because he is running late for his lecture, and rushes to his lecture hall, leaving behind a relieved Sungwoon and a dejected Daniel. Daniel turns once to his side, giving the senior a stink eye before dragging his feet away, mumbling incoherent words to himself. Sungwoon quickly catches up to him though.

“Donate blood, huh… You’ve fooled everyone…”

“Oh, please.” Sungwoon tries to liven up the mood by patting Daniel’s back. “You know that my target is only you, Daniel.”

Daniel sighs. “Why can’t I just be your–”

 _Boyfriend_ , Daniel continues inside his mind, and instead just hangs off his sentence, much to Sungwoon’s curiosity and annoyance.

“Your what?” Sungwoon asks.

Daniel looks away. “Nothing.”

“Your _what_?” Sungwoon demands this time, tugging Daniel’s sleeves, albeit a bit hard because he finds himself staggering. Daniel keeps his mouth sealed and runs away.

Sungwoon won’t need to know. It won’t ever happen, anyway.

 

 

 

It’s strange, Daniel ponders to himself, how he still finds Sungwoon to be endearing even when he knows of the fact that all of this is happening because the senior merely wants a taste of his blood, and he may at any time just kill him off when he’s satisfied.

Sungwoon had somehow figured where he ran off to, as well as successfully stole him from his dance practice. His members happily sent him off upon seeing Sungwoon being the person requesting Daniel, because usually if it were any other people – like basically any other people except for if it’s a girl – they would have thrown their dirty towels at the person. Somehow Sungwoon just manages to get on everyone’s good terms, and Daniel don’t know how exactly he does it, and if it’s a good or a bad thing.

He finds himself – again – being held on by his arms as he’s being towed to the same restaurant as last Friday. Sungwoon quickly leads the both of them at a corner of the restaurant, somewhere private (just in case any of their mouth couldn’t control themselves), and even helps Daniel to sit like a gentleman would before sitting down himself and resting his chin on his hands, conveniently staring at the young man like he is his whole world (Daniel tries his best to control his beating heart and his face from flushing crimson red).

“The same as before, or do you want something new?” Sungwoon asks.

The waiter coincidentally came right after Sungwoon asks the question, and of course, Kang Daniel, being the cheeky guy he has always been, takes the chance to annoy the senior in front of him, just for the fun of it (and maybe, to try and tone down his heart that seems to react the same way it would when he’s running a 4.5km).

“Can I have the most expensive set? Two of them, please,” Daniel requests, relishing in the shocked face Sungwoon gives him the moment he requested that.

The waiter nods in acknowledgement and takes away the menu on their table, walking off to input their order into the system. Daniel shoots his most innocent smile at Sungwoon, and the older man huffs out in frustration.

“Is this what I get in return?” Sungwoon crosses his arms and leans back into his chair. “I’m going to suck your blood, and you’re going to suck my money dry?”

“Fair enough, ain’t it?” Daniel cackles out.

Sungwoon waves his hand around in defeat. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

While they’re both waiting for the meat to be ready, the waiter having set the various plates of meats on their table with numerous amounts of side dishes that even Daniel didn’t know some of them, Sungwoon speaks up first.

“Hey, I know this is kind of demanding of me,” He starts, swirling the straw of his soda around, and Daniel briefly registers his mind spluttering a _Since when were you not demanding, even?_ “But when can I stop treating you to meat and finally… you know…?”

When Daniel does so much as to put his chopsticks down, Sungwoon immediately raises both of his hands up in defence. “I mean, let’s be real. As much as I want your blood, I’m just a broke college student like you.”

“Oh and you have something on your–” Sungwoon stops abruptly to lean in and swipe a thumb at the corner of Daniel’s mouth, and Daniel’s first instinct is to slap those fingers away, a bit harshly, too, that Sungwoon’s hands hit the wall right beside them. It’s burdensome enough to be with the senior alone as if they’re on a date, and that gesture he did certainly did not create a normal kind of sensation in him. The older looked kind of offended at the harsh gesture, but nonetheless laughs embarrassingly at the reaction.

“Sorry,” He apologises at once. “Was it weird for you?”

“No, no,” Daniel denies, though it is definitely weird on his side because, well, he’s not feeling exactly normal at the moment.

“Look, Sungwoon hyung.” Sungwoon sets his hands down at the mention of his name, and suddenly the atmosphere feels tense for some reason. “I know you’re a nice person, literally everyone around me is pretty much your friend, and I’ve seen how Jaehwan talks fondly of you.”

“So… I’ll let you take me soon, okay?”

“Wow, wow, there.” Sungwoon snorts. “Why do you always end up making me sound like I’m some kind of a ruthless murderer?”

And as abruptly as the atmosphere became tense a moment earlier, it’s back to the light-hearted feeling that Daniel’s familiar with. It’s really odd, he thinks again to himself, that somehow as scary and threatening as vampires should be, Sungwoon is just… 25% of all those gimmicks.

 

 

 

The next time Daniel meets Sungwoon, the both of them agreeing to meet at the entrance of their campus library after class, the senior is drinking from a transparent water bottle that’s holding a suspiciously looking red-coloured water, though it appears to be very diluted. He must have given a disgusted face at the older because he’s now waving the bottle annoyingly around his face, teasing him.

“You must be thinking that it’s some kind blood inside, right?” Sungwoon pokes at him.

Daniel just shrugs him off, rolling his shoulder to show a sign of disapproval.

“You think I’m crazy, bringing blood around?” Sungwoon unbottles the cap of the bottle and shoves it to Daniel’s face. “Drink up. It’s fruit punch.”

“Oh,” Daniel answers stupidly and grabs the bottle without hesitation, gulps down a huge gulp of the drink before spitting it all out on the sidewalk, missing the look of disgust from innocent passer-byres. Sungwoon takes no time to cackle like a hyena, holding his belly at how naïve and gullible the younger one is.

“What the...” He can’t believe he’s always being tricked like this. For a small built, Sungwoon sure has a lot under his sleeves.

“Daniel,” Sungwoon takes a deep breathe in before continuing, his face all flushed from laughing too hard. “Lord, you don’t know how much I like you. You’re so fun to be around with.”

Daniel’s quick to recover from how Sungwoon casually said how much he liked him. Well, he’s saying it as a friend, please be reminded dear self.

“Who the fuck even brings around diluted blood disguising it as fruit punch?”

“Me!” The older raises his arm like a (cute) child and points his fingers to himself. “Your one and only, Ha Sungwoon.”

The younger of the two heaves out a deep sigh and takes the stairs up to the door of their campus library. Sungwoon shouts behind him.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“There’s a reason why I asked you to meet at the library first. Now’s peak timing at the restaurant.”

 

 

 

Now walking in the library, Daniel can’t help but sense the eyes on the two of them. Sungwoon seems to be indifferent about it, probably didn’t even care about his surrounding when there’s a meal ticket next to him – aka, him himself, Kang Daniel.

“Why is everyone looking at us?” Daniel whispers to Sungwoon as they walk further in to find a place for the both of them to sit, but the older looks surprised, asking back, “They’re looking at us?”

As if someone heard him, someone called out from his seat.

“Hey! So the rumours are true after all! You two look cute together!”

Sungwoon takes his chance and latches himself onto Daniel, his smaller built fitting well beside him and Daniel nearly falls down on his knees right there and then, when he feels Sungwoon’s head nuzzling in the crook of his neck, feels those hands of his running up and down his right arm.

“Thanks,” Sungwoon bashfully thanks on behalf, and Daniel has to forcefully lift a smile.

“This is all because of you chasing after my blood, Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel says through gritted teeth, and leads the both of them at the corner of the library, the older still putting up a front and clinging onto his arm.

“Enough,” He huffs out, plucks out the wrapped arm around his.

“Oh, games’ over?” Sungwoon deflates and pouts.

Something clicks in Daniel’s brain.

“Yes,” He confirmed. “Games’ over. I’m going to stop all of this today.”

Sungwoon’s confused and flustered face is very much amusing to Daniel, but it clearly is the opposite for him – because he’s about to submit himself to the devil disguised as a human, as well as plunge himself into an obvious mouse trap. But who knows, maybe Sungwoon is really going to let him off after a sip of his blood and leave him alone. Though how exactly is a sip… Daniel doesn’t really want to know.

“What?” Sungwoon questions, eyebrows furrowed. “Stop…? You’re going to…?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna let you take my blood today,” He answers nonchalantly, as if his whole body is not quivering in fear right now. “Let’s meet at my room later tonight. Or you prefer your room, since, well, you might be more comfortable in your own space?”

Sungwoon steps back, seemingly surprised at the sudden permission, but not a moment later he’s grinning up at Daniel.

“That came faster than I expected. Thought you’d stall it longer.”

“Your room’s better. Remember to chase Jaehwan out!”

And Daniel’s left alone to tend to his chaotic mind, while the older is happily skipping out of the library.

 

 

 

**sent: dirtie roomie (6.37pm)**

_go sleep somewhere else tday_

_im bringing over someone 2night_

**received: dirtie roomie (6.43pm)**

_HOLYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_its SUNGWOON HYUNG right_

_okkkk have fun dont make so much noise mmmmm_

 

 

To say Daniel’s scared is an understatement. He’s beyond terrified, and he keeps berating in his mind at how he’s made a terrible decision to date. Sure, he just wants to escape from being chased for his blood, don’t want to see the familiar fluff of head at every corner he turns to threatening him of his blood in exchange for meat treats, but maybe he won’t be able to see daylight again after this. But then again, if he just magically disappears into thin air, surely everyone else would be would be searching for him, right? Hell, even the school would be searching for him due to his constant absent records. Yes… yes… Sungwoon wouldn’t kill him off by sucking his blood dry. Surely not.

The knock on his door caught him off-guard, cursing to himself before opening the door and seeing the senior in front of his eyes. He appears as if nothing special is going to happen tonight, smiling at him like an angel although he’s just – as Daniel have been saying all these while – a demon in disguise.  

“Daniel, you look like you’re about to die any second.” Is the first thing Sungwoon says to Daniel, which he can’t even deny.

“Let’s make this fast,” Daniel says, putting his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulders and leading him in to make him sit on the small couch.

“You gotta chill.” Sungwoon asks him to chill as if it’s so easy to do so. Daniel rolls his eyes.

“Okay, okay… so here’s the deal,” Daniel starts as he plops down on the couch right after he makes the older seated, and plays around with his fingers. “Promise me that you’ll stop bothering me for my blood after today.”

Sungwoon nods in agreement.

“Right…” Daniel drawls out and looks everywhere but Sungwoon. “You have a time limit. If you go over 30 seconds I’m gonna slap your face and chase you out of this place.”

Sungwoon’s laughter tickles Daniel’s ear, and the drop of his head on his shoulder as he’s shaking from sheer laughter increases the already hammering heart in his chest.

“You’re really funny and adorable too, do you know that? But what if I just want to hang out with you after this? That’s not chasing after you for blood, is it?”

“Uh…” Daniel answers intelligibly, flustered. “Whatever, just don’t ask me for my blood.”

“Great,” Sungwoon agrees and moves in closer to Daniel. “Here I go then.”

Daniel instantly goes into a panic mode, meekly responding with an _Okay_ before bracing himself for his neck going numb, because from lousy searching on Naver, it says that the vampire will sink his fangs into his neck and it’ll go numb from the impact.

“Dear God, if I die… please know that I love all my family and friends,” The younger chants to himself as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, holding his clasped hands up together in a prayer form.

Sungwoon merely snorts at the image in front of him. “Daniel, just relax,” He tries to suggest but Daniel shakes his head at the statement and clasps his hands and squeezes his eyes even tighter. He flinches when he felt the senior moving closer to him.

“Also, I have sinned for I like the vampire in front of me and he might kill me any moment.”

“Daniel,” Sungwoon calls out, and Daniel cracks his eyes open and clasps the both of Sungwoon’s hands into his, gripping them in desperation.

“Sungwoon hyung, hurry! I’m about to pass out of nervousness!”

“You really like me?”

“Yes, yes! Just do it now or I might really pass out!” He shouts. At this moment, obviously, Daniel’s mind is messed up by the scary experience that he’s about to undergo, unaware that Sungwoon’s sneering at him.

Daniel can feel Sungwoon swooping in closer and closer to his chest, feels the puff of air as the senior’s breathing down his neck, feels the slender and cold fingers settling down on his shoulder, and his throat going dryer. Then his neck feels numb.

Also, warm, and kind of moist at once point...?

“Huh?” His voice is shaky when he questions, but he can’t feel any pain, nor any tear on his neck, and he’s now dumbly looking at Sungwoon who’s just smiling at him.

Did… Sungwoon just…? Peck his neck?

“What are you doing?”

Daniel was beyond terrified, and now he is beyond _beyond_ terrified and confused.

“Cat’s out the bag, Daniel.” Is all Sungwoon says before the flashbacks of what happened earlier brought him back to reality, and he facepalms himself in embarrassment.

He can’t believe he just confessed as easily as that, but then again, he was on the verge of dying.

“Yeah… I like you but– wait, wait, didn’t you want to–” Sungwoon just halted from sucking his blood just to confront his confession?

“Let’s date then.”

Daniel yanks the hands off his shoulders and splutters. “What?”

“You heard me, you felt the peck just now. Let’s date.” Sometimes Sungwoon shows Daniel of a new world with how different he is, like right now, just casually responding to his confession. And the older’s not snickering, not grinning provokingly, nor guffawing at his face. Is he for real or what?

“You sure… you’re not doing this just so you’re more secured to suck me dry?”

Now Sungwoon’s looking at him with those same ‘done’ eyes, the same way he does whenever Daniel spouts nonsense to him. The older sighs and leans in closer again, the younger flinching in automated response, but all Sungwoon did is to place another kiss on his cheek instead.

“Dimwit. I don’t take advantage of people, okay." 

Daniel drops his head on the back of the couch. What kind of a dream is this exactly.

“Though… can I just have a little sip of your blood? Please? In the name of love?”

 

Later, Daniel finds out that Jaehwan had snaked on him and revealed to Sungwoon that Daniel likes him after the second time Sungwoon visits the dorm room. So… the older had known of his crush from the start. From the fucking beginning! Sungwoon had casually told him that he just wants to play along to his pleasure just so he can milk from him a confession. Daniel wants the tear his hair off. How is it that he’s close friends with a snake, and is in love with a fox-cum-vampire?

But whatever. It worked out in the end anyway, somehow.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

No one’s surprised when Daniel dropped the bomb and announced to his group of friends that he’s now dating Sungwoon. They even looked at him like he’s crazy, like _Why are you telling us this? All of us know it already_. Jaehwan, though, keeps chortling as he tries to recount the story of how Daniel is already whipped for the senior since the first time he met him. Daniel shoves a dry baguette into his mouth, and he speaks no further.

Dating Sungwoon is much less of a whirlwind than Daniel had expected. Even when he foresees the senior still bothering him or maybe just mocking him about his sweet-smelling blood, he’s much tamer than predicted. Surprisingly, the senior even entertained his requests of wearing couple clothes together. Sometimes Sungwoon comes over to his room to just randomly rummage through his closet, and upon seeing a sweater that he likes, takes it and wears it right there, asking him, “How do I look?”

Of course, everything that associates with Sungwoon is cute, so the first thing he does is to run up to him and suffocate him with his embrace, the older trying to pull away from him and scowling, but Daniel knows that he secretly loves being in his arms.

“You know, sometimes I wish I just sucked your blood dry that day,” Sungwoon groans out.

“Oh nope, I know you love me enough to not do that.”

He didn’t know how he scored such an adorable lover (aside from the fact that he’s a vampire and sometimes he has to see how Sungwoon devours blood like no other), but he truly doesn’t regret accidentally confessing to him on that fateful day.

Daniel, is a man who loves photographing every single thing of his day, so going on dates with Sungwoon further amplifies the cuteness in him. He would be taking pictures of Sungwoon unknowingly and the older would whine about how he looks ugly in it, whine and pout that he don’t like Daniel taking candid photos of him even though he had caught the older admiring his own pictures several times.

Needless to say, Daniel has been and will always be whipped for Sungwoon.

 

 

 

“You– you’re my kind, too?”

Okay, Daniel has always disagreed on the concept of being possessive and all those ugly jealousy traits, but right now, his spot might be taken up very, very soon by a man who has unknowingly charmed his boyfriend.

“Daniel, finally!” Sungwoon’s tugging on the sleeves of his sweater and he couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically back at the older, though when his eyes coincidentally meet the dangerous man (he doesn’t look dangerous at all to any other person, but he is definitely a threaten to Daniel) in front of him, he couldn’t deny the burn in his heart flaming up by the minute.

“Minhyun,” Sungwoon says and grabs the hands of the said man, and Daniel has to stop himself from flaring his nostrils while simultaneously shooting daggers at hand-holding action that is meant only for him. “Finally I meet one in this school.”

“Yeah, me too,” Minhyun replies, his eyes turning into crescents and he turns to Daniel. “All thanks to Daniel.”

Daniel couldn’t really concentrate and just forces himself to smile with a half-hearted “yeah” replying back to Minhyun. It’s not helping that Sungwoon’s in Minhyun’s face due to his excitement, not even sensing the dark aura Daniel’s sporting, and Daniel slowly excuses himself out of the conversation – well, he wasn’t even part of the conversation if he considers it again since he practically have nothing in common to talk about because he’s not part of their ‘kind’ – and escapes himself to the washroom.

Well, it’s his fault anyway.

What first occured was that Sungwoon happened to visit Daniel at his basketball game practice, and Minhyun happened to be there too. Usually he has to skip practice to attend to his school council activities, but for some fateful reason, he didn’t have any and could attend the practice after a long time. And of course Sungwoon can sense another kind of his, and took no time to beg Daniel to go  and let him introduce himself to Minhyun right after their practice ended.

When he came back from a short washroom break, the both of them are still talking to each other, and his immature side just couldn’t help but show its ugly horns. He texts a short message to Sungwoon, and when he sees that Sungwoon didn’t even make any effort to check his buzzing phone in his hand, he frowns and stomps back to his dorm room.

 

 

 

“But hyung, you know… I’m a vampire right? I like Dongho, but I feel like he’s scared of me, and I don’t think I can ever confess to him if he keeps being afraid of me.” Minhyun casts his eyes down as Sungwoon steps forward to pat the poor man in front of him.

“Sometimes when I see you and Daniel together I kind of get jealous.” It’s true, Minhyun can’t help but feel envious of their adorable relationship. It’s all over their campus, they are even labelled as the ‘campus couple’.

“It’s okay, Minhyun. Just go for it!” Sungwoon cheers for the taller man and grips his hands, in hopes that it will give him some support. It’s then he realises that _eh_? He looks around and Daniel’s nowhere to be seen. He briefly remembers his phone buzzing in his hand but being too distracted by Minhyun’s storytelling that he ignores the buzz.

 

**received: big pup (7.52pm)**

_hyung_

_im going first_

Oh God.

“Hey, Minhyun? I gotta go first,” Sungwoon speaks up and Minhyun nods, telling him to go along and that they can talk more later.

“Give him extra kisses tonight, he seemed pissed that you’re so distracted about me that you forgot him!” Minhyun shouts behind him when he runs along, ending it with a laugh because typical Daniel. As much as the boy denies that he can get easily jealous, it all came back biting at him.

 

 

 

The moment Sungwoon swings the door open to Daniel’s room, the said man crosses his arms and turns his back against him.

He wants to burst out laughing at how Daniel’s letting his green horns show, but he controls himself and tiptoes behind him, trying to sneak or play some tricks on him. It’s not the first time he has seen the younger bubbling with jealousy (a lot of times, actually, just that Sungwoon is being nice enough to ignore all of those just ‘cause Daniel keeps being defensive).

“Hey, Daniel?” He calls out, poking Daniel on his shoulder.

“Are you mad?” He asks, testing the waters, and when Daniel responds with a mere _No_ , it only proves to him more.

Sungwoon walks and stands in front of Daniel, leaning into his space. He knows the younger’s weakness: skinship. He knows how Daniel loves, _really_ loves being all cuddly and stuff, love the feeling of warmth radiating from two bodies wrapped around each other, and is fond of any kind of affection. And so he does what he should do; climbs onto Daniel’s lap and settles himself comfortable, and proceeds to grab the younger’s arms to envelope it around himself.

“Sorry for just now,” He apologises while he strokes Daniel’s cheeks, strokes his hair and flattens them, and smiles when he sees Daniel leaning back into his palm and feels the arms around his torso tighten.

They’re now basking in each other’s presence, when something in Sungwoon’s mind just couldn’t help but bubble out of his mouth.

“Man, Daniel. I have to say this. I really love seeing your sizzling jealous ass.”

Daniel grunts and drops his head hard onto Sungwoon’s shoulder, the older yelping in response.

**Author's Note:**

> sincerely thank you to all of you who managed to read this till the end bc i felt that i dragged a lot of unnecessary stuffs and kind of rushed the ending T_T also i hope i didn’t make daniel/sungwoon too ooc?? ;_; 
> 
> nonetheless have a nice year ahead and to more nielwoon content (in daniel we trust)! :-)


End file.
